


Morning Routine

by Fumbluffels



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumbluffels/pseuds/Fumbluffels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot When Judy stays round Nick's apartment. There's a general routine. Even when Nick is reluctant to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special, just little cuteness to break up doing a ton of work. Will eventually write a chaptered piece. Until then, enjoy!
> 
> Really like writing little scenes between Nick and Judy, like little snippets into their life. I'm a strange one lol

Judy yawned as she sat up and stretched before looking at her phone. It was later than what she’d normally sleep in till. She heard a small groan from the body that lay next to her, an arm still draped over her lap.

“I swear carrots if you get out of bed now, I’m never letting you stay round again. We don’t start our shift till gone one. It’s too early to be getting up yet.” Nick mumbled, not moving or opening his eyes, “You seriously wake too early.”

She smiled and shuffled herself back down under the blanket and rolled on her side to face him. His forearm remained on her side. “It’s force of habit Nick. And you do realise it’s already ten past ten?”

“Ugh don’t remind me,” She chuckled as he pulled her close, burying his face in her shoulder, “Don’t make me get up yet. I don’t like seeing this time of day unless I’ve been out for a drink. And even then that’s a stretch,” a smile played on her lips as she stroked his ear softly, enjoying the contact, “It only takes ten minutes to get dressed and half an hour to get to the department.” She felt him stroking her back with his thumb.

“True but both of us will want something to drink. I need a shower and you’ll want something for breakfast.” She ran her paw through the fur between his ears and he groaned softly, moving to look at her, “So I’m pretty sure we need more than forty minutes to get our act together.”

He groaned again and rubbed his eye, a playful smile on his face, “Spoil sport.” He buried his face in her shoulder again and took a deep breath before letting her go and rolling onto his back, stretching out with a yawn, “Why do I let you bully me like this?”

“Because you love me.” She echoed his usual comment, feeling smug.

“I’m questioning that statement at the minute,” he chuckled sitting up, climbing over her and out of the bed. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but was wearing a pair of dark blue, baggy joggers. Judy had gotten used to the sight by now, she knew Nick would wake up in the night from being too warm. “Do you want me to make you anything to eat while you’re in the shower?”

She rolled onto her back to look at him and shook her head, “I’m all good, thanks.” He nodded before stepping out the bedroom. She took a deep breath and sat up. She found herself staying round Nick’s apartment more than her own. It was bigger, nicer and most of all quieter. She remembered the first time she let Nick stay round hers and it was the first and last time. Bucky and Pronk were making rather dirty comments, mixed with arguing with each other, and while she did enjoy being in close contact with Nick, her bed wasn’t really suited for a fox. Yes he fit. But he couldn’t really stretch out properly, which wasn’t really fair. Also her apartment was a communal bathroom and kitchen. Judy was lucky enough to have a microwave stored in her room but it wasn’t very good hosting skills offering just microwave meals.

Nick didn’t seem to complain, claimed he enjoyed it actually. But she had vowed to herself that she’d never put him, or herself, through that ordeal again.

She pulled the blanket off herself and jumped out the bed, wearing her usual pink pyjama top with purple shorts. It was the set she normally kept at Nick’s apartment along with a few other items of clothing. She was practically a part time resident.

Heading to the bathroom, she turned the shower on and stripped down before getting in. The water was warm and weighed her fur down. But it felt refreshing. She reached over and used Nick’s shampoo and smiled remembering one time Clawhauser asked why she smelt so much like Nick. They both managed to blag that they went shopping after work and it was on sale.

Once she was thoroughly clean she turned the water off and got out, wrapping a towel around her and headed back to the bedroom. She could see Nick had already made the bed and his pillow slightly raised where he had put his bottoms under; a strange habit that he had.

She took the towel and proceeded to dry herself. There were sounds of Nick cooking in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filling her nose as she rubbed herself down. It never took her as long to get dry as Nick, not only because of him being a larger mammal but because his fur was longer and a different texture to hers. She did find it amusing how fluffy he would turn out afterwards though. That’s why he chose to shower at night because by morning his fur will have tamed a little.

After she had dried all her fur she put her uniform on and went to the living room. Nick was laying on the sofa looking at his phone, his head on the arm rest, obviously finishing his food before she was done.

“Coffee is in the kitchen.” He spoke, not taking his eyes off the screen. She went in and grabbed her cup, taking a sip, and went over to him, resting her head on the armrest next to his, “What you doing?”

“Just checking emails and stuff to kill time while waiting for you,” he turned his head and smiled at her, their faces in close proximity, “is the coffee alright?”

She nodded with a smile, “Perfect as always.”

“Good good,” He turned back to his phone and locked it before stretching and turning his face to her again, “I do try my best.”

She stroked the fur between his ears again, “I was half expecting you to try and poison me for making you get up.”

He looked at her in mock horror, “How dare you think I’d use such extreme methods. At most I’d take the towel out the bathroom while you were still showering!”

Judy let out a laugh before downing her drink and placed her cup on the coffee table, wrapping her arms round his neck into a weird kind of hugging fashion, her cheek against his. “Then you can explain to chief why we’re late.”

He paws rested on her forearms and smiled, nuzzling her affectionately. “We really should get moving though shouldn’t we?” Judy nodded, causing him to groan and bury his face.

“Come on. You’ll be fine when you get to work.” She went to pull away, only to find Nick holding her where she was.

“You staying over again tonight?”

Judy smiled softly at him and nuzzled his neck softly, “Don’t need to ask me twice.”


End file.
